Beast wars neo Break in trouble
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The Maximals are on training camping trip and hike. But Break doesn't feel too good. Survive is on the planet helping with the training just in case what one might do if separated from the unit. Break is had been feeling a weird pain. No one including Break knows that Break needs an emergency surgery. Because Break has Tech-appendicitis. What will happen?


_The Maximals are on training camping trip and hike. But Break doesn't feel too good. Survive is on the planet helping with the training just in case what one might do if separated from the unit. Break is had been feeling a weird pain. No one including Break knows that Break needs an emergency surgery. Because Break has Tech-appendicitis. What will happen?_

"Okay, we are heading to this forest planet. We are going on training camping trip and hike. Survive is going to be assisting us." Big convoy said.

"How come?" Stampy asked.

"Because if you get separated from your unit you have to find out how to locate them and basic survival skills." NAVI explained.

"Okay, let's pack up." Mach kick said.

Everything was almost ready. "Okay, that is just about everything." Longrack said.

"There," Cohrada said.

"Oh," Break said.

"Break are you okay?" Hienrad asked.

"I don't know just funny pain." Break said. "I think I'm having indigestion from breakfast." he said.

"I told you shouldn't eat toast with grape jelly and chocolate spread." Longrack said. Break just glared at him.

"Yeah how can you eat that?" Stampy asked. Break just snorted and crossed him arms.

"What is going on in here?" Big convoy asked.

"We were just talking." Break said.

"Okay Big Convoy everything is ready to go." Longrack said.

"Good okay let's move out." Big convoy said.

They arrived on the planet. "Here we are, ready for training." Mach kick said.

Survive came forward. "Greetings Big Convoy." Survive said.

"Survive are you ready for wilderness survival training session?" Big convoy asked.

"Sure am are all of you ready?" Survive asked.

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

Break felt weird. His stomach was hurting. They were hiking. "OH!" Break said clutching his side.

"I told you not eat that grape and chocolate toast for breakfast with strawberry milk to boot." Longrack said.

"It's just a cramp." Break answered.

They came to a clearing. "Okay here we are this is perfect place to pitch our tents and set up camp." Survive said.

Everything was set up. Night began to fall. "Okay time for dinner." Survive said. Everyone was happy to hear that they were hungry. Everyone that is except Break. He wasn't feeling very hungry. "Okay I have packed several things for us to eat for dinner. I have many tasty camp out foods. I even brought fresh fruits and vegetables." Survive said.

Everyone was eating. Break had touched any of the food. "Break you haven't eaten anything. Are you okay?" Stampy asked.

"Yeah I think I'm okay I just don't feel very hungry." Break said. He had a bad tummy ache.

The next day they were on a hike. "Okay we might go off in different directions so we need buddy system." Survive said. "Break with Stampy. Cohrada with Mach kick. Longrack with Hienrad and Big convoy and I will be a pair." Survive said. "Now let's move out." Survive said.

"Sir yes sir." they said.

Break was trying hard to keep up. "Ugh!" Break groaned.

"Break are you still feeling bad?" Stampy asked.

"What's going on?" Survive said.

"Is everything alright?" Bug convoy asked.

"Break hasn't been feeling well." Stampy said.

"For how long?" Big convoy asked.

"Since before we left for the planet." Stampy said.

"UGH!" Break moaned and collapsed he was clutching his stomach. "My stomach hurts so bad!" he said in strained voice.

Survive felt his forehead. "He has a fever I think it might be his tech-appendix. It happened to me at this age." Survive said. "We need to get him help." he said.

"NAVI COME IN!" Big convoy said into the com.

"What is it Big convoy?" NAVI asked.

"We need a emergency medical ship. Break has tech-appendicitis." Big convoy said.

"On it Big convoy." NAVI said. She contacted a medical ship.

"Medical ship." The femme said.

"This is NAVI main computer of the Gung ho. I got an alert from Big convoy head of the ship. Break his recruit has tech-appendicitis." NAVI said.

"What is your location?" the femme asked.

"They are on the planet Vertios location on planet 42-12." NAVI said.

"We're on our way." the femme said. "Doctors we have to make a stop at Vertios a young Maximal recruit has tech-appendicitis." the femme said.

"Then lets go full speed a head to Vertios." the head doctor said.

NAVI said the medical ship was on it's way. Break was groaning. He was in a lot of pain. "Break the medical ship is almost here. Just sit tight for now it will be here soon." Big convoy said.

Soon it arrived. They helped Break on to the gurney. Break was wheeled into the OR. They put him under.

Everyone was waiting outside. The doctor came out. "How is he?" Big convoy asked.

"He is just fine. He got here just in time. You can see him if you like." the doctor said.

Break had just woken up from the anesthesia. "Hey Break how are you feeling?" Longrack asked.

"Much better." Break said.

"Great you had us worried." Cohrada said.

"Yeah you scared me." Stampy said.

"We're glad you are okay." Hienrad said.

"Can't wait until you are better buddy." Mach kick said.

"Break it's a good thing you are alright." Survive said.

"I expect you to rest and take the time to recover and get better before you train." Big convoy said.

"Yes sir." Break said.

The end.


End file.
